Shuffle Music Challenge
by Eyyandest
Summary: Sepuluh drabble SasuSaku dari sepuluh lagu random. No summary, just check it out. :)


**A/N:** brace yourselves for some real randomnesses...

* * *

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**(c) SuprSingr**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

"_When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise."_

**I Won't Give Up – Jason Mraz**

Sepasang mata hitam kelam itu terbelalak lebar, kosong, hampa, menatap sengit pada langit malam yang menaunginya. Mereka berair, meskipun, sungguh, sang pemilik takkan pernah mengizinkan hal itu untuk terjadi—tapi apa daya? Angin menghembus daun-daun kering penuh noda darah di sekeliling tubuh kaku si pemuda, menggesek kulit rapuhnya yang hampir tidak merasakan apapun, hampir—kecuali cairan hangat yang kini menetes deras dari sepasang mata lain yang kini memejam, tidak sanggup melihat.

"S-sakura_-chan_…" bibir tipis si pemuda yang bebal akhirnya berbisik, lirih, gumaman yang hampir tak bisa terdengar dari kebisingan ciap-ciap burung hantu dan desau angin.

"Y-ya?" Pelupuk itu membuka, menampakan secercah hijau jernih yang hampir sama kelamnya dengan hitam—putus asa, kalut—dan ketika satu, dua kali mata itu mengerjap, mengaliri tetes air mata terakhir, kemudian tersenyum… kendatipun terasa hampa, bagi Uchiha Sasuke, melihatnya bagaikan menatap matahari terbit—

"_Arigatou_."

—meskipun untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

"_Forever always, don't you worry, I am here."_

**Always be together – Little Mix**

Tangan Haruno Sakura refleks direntangkan, meraih sebuah pigura foto tim 7 yang tergeletak hampir terlupakan. Jari-jarinya yang lentik dengan sigap membersihkan debu-debu tipis yang melapisi permukaan kacanya.

"_Kamu memang… menyebalkan."_

Suara bariton Uchiha Sasuke dari dua tahun yang lalu sekali lagi bergema di kepalanya—bisa dikatakan _masih bergema _sejak saat itu_._ Ia sontak menghela napas keras, mengingat masa-masa _genin_ mereka yang entah mengapa dihabiskan untuk pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil tentang 'urus-urusanmu-sendiri-Sakura' atau 'kau-tidak-tahu-apa-apa'—memikirkannya bahkan membuat gadis itu harus repot-repot mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menarik kembali tetes-tetes cairan hangat yang sudah berada di pucuk matanya.

Lelaki Uchiha itu sudah pergi—betul, dan gadis itu masih di sini.

* * *

"_Try and stop and take pictures."_

**Be - Usher**

_Angle yang bagus… Klik!_

Bahkan dalam tangkapan lensa normal, semuanya tampak hitam-putih, kecuali gadis itu. Berjalan anggun di tengah keramaian festival dengan _kimono_ cokelat tua beraksen bunga yang sewarna dengan helai-helai rambutnya—_klik—_yang baru saja diembus desau angin malam hangat khas musim panas—Uchiha Sasuke hanya sanggup menghela napas.

Entah sejak kapan Tuhan memutuskan untuk menurunkan satu dewi-Nya di bumi malam ini.

Detik selanjutnya gadis itu sontak berhenti, memutar tubuhnya menghadap arah kanan pemuda itu, melambai pada seseorang di kejauhan, kemudian… tersenyum? _Klik—_Sasuke mengusap-usap tengkuknya, mengusir sensasi menggelitik yang entah bagaimana bisa hinggap di situ. Bagaimana bisa… gadis itu siapa?

Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda berayun-ayun, bersinar sendirian di tengah gelapnya malam, kimono cokelat tuanya yang sedikit tertiup angin memberi aksen pada tubuhnya yang terkesan lurus, dan pemuda itu tidak akan pernah lupa akan senyumnya yang bahkan lebih hangat dari musim semi—"Bunga sakura," Sasuke bergumam.

* * *

"_She calls my name, pulls my train, no one else could heal my pain."_

**There She Goes – Sixpence None the Richer**

Si bocah hanya berdiri kaku di situ, membelakangi lampu taman yang membuat bayangannya terlempar beberapa senti di depannya—bayangan yang bahkan sehitam, dan sekelam bocah itu kali ini.

"Izinkan aku ikut denganmu, Sasuke_-kun_! Kalau tidak ada Sasuke_-kun_, sama saja… sama saja…"

Ia terus menunduk, berusaha memblokir setiap isak tangis yang terdengar dari anak perempuan di belakangnya. Berusaha menepis setiap inci kehangatan yang ditawarkan, setiap tetes-tetes air matanya yang dapat ia rasakan kini mengirisnya bagai sembilu, memotong egonya itu menjadi dua.

"Kau… sangat menyebalkan."

* * *

"_Flames glowing bright in the distance."_

**Light Up the Dark – Greyson Chance**

Pemuda itu menatap cermin, merefleksikan dirinya yang sudah jatuh, tenggelam dalam terowongan tanpa penerangan yang tidak berujung. Hitam—yang ia lihat hanya hitam. Ia mengerjap, mencari kehangatan cahaya yang bisa ia rasakan di ujung-ujung kukunya, mencari panas terik pada tengkuknya yang sudah lama beku—seperti halnya setiap inci dari dirinya—

"_Sasuke_-kun_!"_

—kecuali mungkin bagian itu, bagian dalam otaknya yang terus menerus memberikan gema suara gadis itu di tiap malam, ketika hening mencekam dan rasanya memekakkan telinga, dan saat itu pula akhirnya ia menemukan setitik cahaya matahari di ujung kegelapannya, menari-nari menggiurkan—yang sejurus kemudian hilang kembali.

Haruno Sakura mungkin tidak akan pernah datang lagi.

* * *

"_Gomennasai, for everything. Gomennasai, I know I let you down."_

**Gomennasai – T.A.T.u**

Malam itu burung hantu mungkin tidak lagi beruhu-uhu, mungkin daun-daun kekuningan pun sudah tidak lagi berguguran sesuai ritmenya, mungkin… dirinya sendiri sudah tidak lagi berada di tempatnya—ketika kaki-kaki itu mulai menyeret langkah demi langkah, menjauhi sesosok tubuh yang terkulai lemas di belakangnya. Kaku, Uchiha Sasuke akui.

Dadanya dipenuhi sesuatu seperti api, panas, hanya saja ia sendiri tidak bisa merumuskan apakah itu.

_Uchiha Itachi._

Tentu saja. Ia hanya bocah, lemah, bahkan memelintir jari kaki laki-laki brengsek itu pun ia tidak bisa. Maka Uchiha terakhir itu hanya mengulum senyum miris, melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam horizon tergelap di hadapannya…

Dan ketika ia memutar lehernya ke belakang, menangkap pemandangan Haruno Sakura yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas bangku taman, dan sekali lagi sebongkah batu yang berat menyeret-nyeret egonya agar tetap tinggal, sepasang bibir tipisnya hanya bergumam, "_G__omennasai_."

* * *

"_She's staring me down with those electric eyes, no matter how hard I try, I can't escape that gaze tonight."_

**Lightning – Alex Goot**

Lagu-lagu lawas berdendang di tengah udara, memantul-mantul di antara empat dinding rapuh ruangan itu, bergumul dengan bau kafein yang merebak kuat. Hening, hanya disela seorang pemuda yang meneguk _cappuchino _hangatnya pelan-pelan.

_Kring!_

Dentuman senandung _rock _ 70'an serta merta berhenti begitu saja, ketika bunyi decitan pintu _coffee shop _ itu sontak memukul bel kecil di atasnya yang berbunyi nyaring—hanya sepersekian detik sebelum si pemuda menyadari siapa yang datang. Langkah-langkah ringannya bahkan sudah pemuda itu kenali layaknya telapak tangannya sendiri—

— "Haruno Sakura?"

Wanita itu menengok ke arah sumber suara, mata hijau cemerlang itu terpicing, menatap sengit si pemuda dengan tatapan penuh selidik dan—otot-otot mata lelaki itu membeku saat itu juga, menangkap jernihnya sepasang manik hijau yang kini seperti mengalirkan listrik ribuan volt di bagian dada kirinya saat ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

* * *

"_I was looking for a time to get closer, at least to say 'hello'"_

**When You Love Someone – Endah n Rhesa**

Entah sudah berapa ribu kali otot-otot lehernya meneleng pada gadis itu.

Rasanya seperti gaya magnet yang selalu menarik pandangannya agar terus dan terus menatap. Dan ketika gadis itu berbalik, balas menatap, Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa merasakan petir yang seakan menyambar-nyambar di sekeliling tubuhnya—rasanya panas, dan jantungnya seakan tidak akan pernah berhenti berdetak selamanya.

Dia Haruno Sakura—gadis yang baru-baru ini selalu datang di _coffee shop_-nya setiap pukul sembilan malam, memakai baju perawat yang agak kotor di beberapa tempat dan sedikit bau obat. Haruno Sakura—sakura musim semi. Tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya selain mengatakan "halo" alih-alih menanyakan pesanan yang selalu dijawab dengan "_vanilla latte_ dingin satu."

* * *

"_You're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you."_

**A Daydream Away – All Time Low**

Gadis itu menatap bayangannya di muka danau. Berantakan, rapuh—dan ketika ia tersenyum, semuanya terasa hampa, bahkan tetes-tetes gerimis memutuskan saat itu untuk jatuh di bayangannya, merusak senyumnya. Haruno Sakura serta merta menengadah, memandang langit malam yang sama sekali tidak berbintang, mendung, dan kini yang ia rasakan hanya dingin.

Dingin—ketika ia melayangkan imajinasinya pada si pemuda yang sudah pergi tiga tahun lalu. Uchiha Sasuke yang kini diselimuti dendam tebal di sekujur tubuhnya—dingin, rasanya kaku saat mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan pernah kembali, dan kali ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyimpan rapat-rapat memori akan pemuda itu pada lamunan-lamunan kosongnya di siang bolong.

* * *

"_From the first time I saw you at that coffee shop on Melrose."_

**California Sky – Greyson Chance**

Uchiha Sasuke menyesap cangkir kopinya pelan sembari melempar pandangnya ke sekeliling. Hening, sepi, mati—kecuali suara decitan si _barista _yang tengah membersihkan gelas-gelas tinggi dengan lap kotor seadanya. Dinding-dinding kayu di sekelilingnya berdecitan dihempas badai salju bertubi-tubi di luar sana, menambah kesan nostalgia dan sontak mengingatkannya akan hari pertama ia melangkahkan kaki di sini.

Hanya sepasang cangkir kotor dan meja-meja kayu yang menjadi saksinya, ketika Haruno Sakura datang hari itu dan serta merta memutar balik dunia Sasuke seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Hanya saat itu, ketika si wanita tersenyum menghadap jendela besar di ujung ruangan, dengan sinar matahari terbenam mengaburkan bayangannya, membuat si wanita tak lebih dari sekadar siluet—saat itu desir aneh meruntuhkan egonya huruf demi huruf, membuatnya bahkan kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**(A/N)**

SELESAI! Haaahh kenapa jadi random :( ini hasil fudul V. Vichi L... *ketawa songong* terus jadi ngiler juga pengen bikin ginian, tapi kenapa sekarang malah jadi random? :(

Terus mau klarifikasi *azek* ini 10 drabble gak ada yang nyambung, kecuali yg #4 sama #6, karena memang itu satu scene di canon-nya terus gregetan saya belum sembuh dari kecil sama itu scene satu. -_-

Terus latarnya banyak yang di coffee shop yah... abis lagi ngiler denger sama California Sky sih, makanya kepikirannya coffee shop wae ehehe

Yang #1 ceritanya Sasuke-nya sakaratul maut *tabok*

Yups, kalo masih ngebingungin, **review **aja :


End file.
